


War of Hearts

by Arizt_Knight95



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Abortos, Algo de magia quiza?, Dragofilia, M/M, Muertes, Multi, OC, OCC - Freeform, Omegaverse, Romance, Violaciones, Yurionice
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizt_Knight95/pseuds/Arizt_Knight95
Summary: Desde que nacio se supo que estaria destinado a enfrentarse a continuos problemas, perdiendo a muchos en el camino y cerrandose mas. Se dice que un buen lider se forja mediante las continuas caídas y experiencias en sus vidas, donde recapacitan sobre sus errores para aprender de ellos. Aunque también hay otras formas de serlo, como por ejemplo tener a alguien que vea por ti y te vaya mostrando el camino correcto para guiar a los demas con sabiduría.Pero Viktor lo aprendió de la peor forma al tener que tomar el cargo de lider de manada desde muy joven. Ahora sobre sus hombros cargaba el peso de velar por aquellos  que su padre había protegido por tantos años al igual que el padre de este. El jamás imagino que para tal cargo tenía que ver morir a los suyos frente a sus ojos y todo por el sadismo de aquellos que se escondían en las sombras.





	1. Serebristaya luna

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno déjenme decirles que ni idea de cómo salió este fic... pero estoy feliz por ello, espero obtener su apoyo :3 dejen sus votos y comentarios!

 

Mikhail Sergei Nikiforov se encontraba con la mirada zafiro sobre su pareja quien pujaba con fuerza y gritaba lo mas fuerte que sus pulmones y cuerdas vocales le permitieran. Las hebras platinadas de la mujer se pegaban en la frente de esta, quien negaba ante el dolor y apretaba con fuerza la mano de su pareja, Mikhail en ningun momento se habia apartado de ella. En todo momento se habia mantenido a su lado para limpiarle el sudor y dedicarle palabras de aliento y apoyo, inclusive dejaba salir parte de sus feromonas para calmar a su mujer cuando sentía que esta ya no podía mas y se negaba a continuar.

ー Solo un poco mas ーPidió en voz baja mientras apartaba los mechones del hermoso rostro pálido por el esfuerzo. Los labios de la mujer temblaron ante la debilidad de su cuerpo y bajando la mirada hacía la matrona volvió a pujar con fuerza mientras la otra contaba hasta diez para luego darle unos segundos de respiro.

ー No puedo... ーMikhail negó y beso el dorso de la pequeña mano pálida, negando y mostrándole una sonrisa de aquellas que aceleraba el corazon de Anya, restaurando así sus fuerzas para continuar con el parto y traer al mundo a ese pequeño ser que llenaría sus vidas con mucha alegría.

ー Señora mía, solo falta un poco mas, por favor no pierda las esperanzas ーLas palabras de aquella adorable matrona restauraron por triple las fuerzas de la mujer e inclusive las de Mikhail quien ya no quería ver sufrir mas a su pareja, pues sentía a viva piel el dolor de esta y aunque no fuera con la misma intensidad, aun asi era insoportable, queria acabar con su sufrimiento y que su hijo naciera de una buena vez para tenerles a ambos en sus brazos.

ー Doroteya... ーLos labios resecos de Anya dejaron salir un pequeño suspiro agotador, pero ante las palabras de aliento de la castaña volvió a acomodarse sobre el lecho y pujar con mas fuerza, sorprendiendo a ambos.

Los gritos de dolor se escuchaban aun a las afueras de la cueva donde muchos seguían esperando por noticias del líder, todos rezaban y pedían a la madre Tierra que las cosas salieran con bien, ante la madre quien luchaba por traer al mundo a quien seguramente seria el nuevo lider. Yakov y Lilia se mantenían a las afueras de la cueva para mantener la calma con los demas integrantes de la manada, después de todo eran miembros importantes del consejo.

ー Será un digno alfa ーExclamó la mujer de cabellos negros como la noche y de mirada afilada, la pareja de esta solo volteó a verle como preguntandole con la mirada de como podría estar tan segura de ello.

ー Solo escucha los gritos de Anya, la pobre ha estado luchando varias horas por traer al mundo a ese pequeño ーYakov solo frunció el ceño al no entender del todo las palabras de su pareja, ¿acaso no solo era un parto complicado?

ー Aun asi Lilia, ¿como puedes estar tan segura? ーLa azabache volteó a verle y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa se atrevió a responder la pregunta de su despistada pareja a quien tomo por la mano con suavidad, acto que paso desapercibido para muchos.

ー Por lo difícil que se lo esta poniendo a su propia madre ーMurmuró para el otroー No será alguien que se deje dominar tan fácilmente, a mi parecer será alguien que preferirá ir a su propio ritmo y no dejar que otros decidan por el ーHizo una leve pausa y volteo a ver al hombre que estaba aún lado suyoー Aunque también puedo decir que será alguien que nos traera muchas sorpresas

A pesar de la explicación  seguía sin comprender del todo a que se refería su mujer, pero prefirio guardar silencio solo para terminar escuchando el potente sollozó que dejó a todos en silencio. Desde el interior de la cueva la castaña sostenía con cuidado al recién nacido a quien limpiaba con unas mantas algo húmedas para quitarle los rastros de sangre y otros fluidos.

Anya mientras tanto se encontraba echada sobre el lecho tratando de recuperar la respiración, mientras recibía una fresca brisa con el suave batir de las alas de su esposo. La feliz pareja se alegro al ver como la matrona se acercaba a entregarles el mayor tesoro, un hermoso bebé envuelto en unas sábanas suaves de color celeste.

ー Mi hijo ーExclamó con orgullo Mikhail mientras tomaba al recién nacido y se sentaba sobre el borde de la cama para que su convaleciente mujer pudiera apreciar lo que con gran esfuerzo había traído al mundoー Mi vida y mi amor jamás serán lo suficiente para agradecerte el hermoso milagro que has podido crear

La de hebras plateadas solto un suspiro y aún con los párpados cerrándosele por el cansancio, alcanzó a mostrar una sonrisa a su esposo y a regalarle una caricia a su pequeño hijo; la matrona solo sonrió al ver el hermoso cuadro mientras se limpiaba las manos con un pequeño trapo húmedo y pedía de corazón a la madre tierra que llenará de bendiciones a la familia, sobre todo a ese pequeño quién era un milagro después de tantos intentos.

Los ruegos finalmente habían sido escuchados y con ello un nuevo lider ha nacido. Dejando que Anya descansara para recobrar sus fuerzas, Mikhail se levantó con cuidado, aun con el recién nacido en sus brazos para caminar con paso seguro y orgulloso a la salida de su hogar en esa curva que les servía de fortaleza, donde todos esperaban con ansias las buenas nuevas.

Los primeros en notarle fueron Yavok y Lilia quienes realizaron una reverencia a modo de respeto, seguidos por los demas dragones de la manada al ver a su lider con su primogénito en brazos.

ー Hermanos míos ーSu voz llena de orgullo se empezó a escuchar por la inmensa tierra que les servia como hogar, todos todos ya fuera en su forma humanoide o la de aquel magestuoso reptil con alas, escuchaba con atención sin llegar a apartar la mirada del alfa que les representaba. Aquel en el que habían puesto su entera confianza y quien con la mirada atiborrada de orgullo mostraba en sus brazos el pequeño bulto que se removía en las mantasー Ante ustedes presento el mayor regalo que se ha concebido

Sus turquesas cálidos descendieron al rostro del bebé, quien con su aparente forma humana se encontraba tranquilamente dormitando en los brazos de su padre a pesar de la pontente que era su voz. Las palabras de Mikhail salían con tal amor y orgullo que contagiaba a todos, creyendo en como ese bebé seguiría los pasos de su padre y seguirían viviendo tranquilamente en una era de paz con los suyos.

ー Ante ustedes presento a quien seguirá con nuestros mismos ideales, manteniendonos a raya de la mano dura del hombre ーLos dragones mas pequeño buscaron refugio en los brazos de sus padres mientras escuchaban y disipaban el miedo, creyendo en como aquel bebe creceria para convertirse en alguien fuerte, un digno liderー Y así como por todos estos siglos han puesto la confianza en mi, ahora les pido que la pongan en él

Parte del manto se soltó y Mikhail alzó al bebé para que fuera visto, preguntándose mentalemente si todo el tiempo este se había estado haciendo el dormido. Mechones plateados se movian suavemente al compas de la brisa veraniega y con la mirada cristalina observaba a todos aquellos que tenía enfrente suyo.

ー ¡Larga vida a Viktor Valerik Nikiforov! ーLa horda silencio no guardo pues pronto soltaron un gorgoteo de júbilo mientras extendían sus alas para alzar vuelo, mientras que otros de sus hocicos soltaban una llamarada de fuego hacia el cielo e iluminarloー

ー ¡Larga vida a Viktor Valerik Nikiforov! ーComo si de un cántico se tratase las voces de cientos de dragones se formo una sola demostrando la aceptación hacia el nuevo integrandeー

Pronto la calma volvió y ni los animales de la noche se atrevían a interrumpir el silencio de la noche. De entre la multitud una figura se formo, alertando a dragones que pronto se hicieron aun lado para dejar ver a un ser de figura esbelta. La vestidura que portaba cubría cada centimetro de piel, dejando únicamente al descubierto aquel rostro amormalado y los cabellos castanos que danzaban con suavidad.

Era una bella dama de ojos cobalto que brillaban con amor ante toda su creación, y todos al reconocerle se postraron sobre sus rodillas mientras le miraban ir hacia Mikhail. De vestidura hecha por la mas fina tela por los gusanos de seda que trabajaban con las hadas, aquellas quisquillosas que esparcían parte de su polvo sobre sus creaciones para darles mas belleza, asi como las gemas que los enanos sacaban con tanto trabajo de las cuevas, adornaban las ropas de la madre Tierra.

Mikhail hizo una reverencia una vez que le tuvo enfrente y con cuidado paso el pequeño a los brazos de la dama quien le acepto gustosa. Sus labios ligeramente pintados con frambuesas mostraron la mas adorable de las sonrisas al ver al pequeño milagro en sus brazos, Viktor se movia inquieto, tratando de tomar el collar con pendiente de diamante de color caramelo que tenia la madre Tierra, mas esta solo sonrió ante la curiosidad del niño.

ー Viktor Valerik Nikiforov ーSus labios soltaron con suavidad el nombre, plantándose de frente a la multitud y sin despegar la mirada del pequeño que le miraba atenta o quizá solo era al collar que portaba, parecía curioso por el color tan bello del diamanteーEscucha atentamente a mis palabras portador de la Victoria, escucha atentamente a mis palabras

 

**"S** **_obre tus hombros el peso de dos mundos caera,_ **

**_pero ante ti el amor aparecera._ **  
**_Viktor mi dulce niño no dejes que se escape de ti,_ **

**_pues ante la guerra de él necesitaras._ **

**_Ante ti se presentara el_ ** **_más_ ** **_valioso pilar,_ **

**_cuyo_ ** **_corazón_ ** **_es el mas_ ** **_frágil_ ** **_así_ ** **_como el_ ** **_más_ ** **_fuerte._ **

**_Ante tus ojos un_ ** **_frágil_ ** **_cristal se_ ** **_aparecerá_ ** **_,_ **

**_pero ante el cuidado_ ** **_descubrirás_ ** **_que es el diamante_ ** **_más_ ** **_fuerte ante la adversidad._ **

**_Pues no solo de la_ ** **_razón_ ** **_te_ ** **_guíes_ ** **_,_ **

**_escucha a tu_ ** **_corazón_ ** **_para saber a tu gente guiar y_ ** **_el_ ** **_destino cambiar"_ **

 

Madre tierra aparecía en ocaciones importantes en donde alguno de sus hijos tendría un papel se suma importancia a tomar, por eso mismo la duda invadió a Mikahil como temiendo que algun infortunio llegara a pasar, más la de hebras castañas se giro a verle y a tranquilizarle con una mirada, aunque este pudo notar un ligero cambio en ella.

 

_Tristeza_

 

ー No temas hijo mío, pues el ーSe giró sobre sus talones para regresar a la cría a los brazos de su padre a quien ahora le sonreía con dulzura para luego posar los turquesas en nueva cuenta sobre los de color cobaltoー El luchara contra toda adversidad, tendrá un próspero futuro donde vivirá por muchos años con quien el decida amar ーLas palabras pronto le llenaron de calma y abrazo a hijo con amor, el pequeño platinado soltó un pequeño gorgoteo de felicidad ante los besos de su padreー Antes de partir he de entregarle un regalo al pequeño Viktor

ー Mi señora no es necesario, basta con su presencia y sus palabras para que seamos felices ーPero madre Tierra sonrío a las palabras sinceras de su hijo, negando y quitándose el collar al que el pequeño platinado el ojo le habia hechadoー

ー Mi regalo para el ーCon sumo cuidado lo coloco alrededor del cuello del bebé, donde la cadena se encogio para que no le quedase demasiado grande y ya cuando el dragoniano creciera esta lo haría por igualー Su mirada ha hablado, he visto como ha amado el color de esta gema pues es la que ha cautivado su pequeño y puro corazón

La dama llena de misterios se dio la vuelta para regresar por su camino, llenando de dudas y preguntas a Mikahil quien solo se dedico a ver a su pequeño hijo, Viktor tomaba el pequeño diamante y lo movia de un lado a otro, soltando quejiditos y mostrando una sonrisa amplia, dejando ver la falta de dientes que solo causo risa en el mayor.


	2. Vesna

Las lunas pasaban con normalidad para los Nikiforov, quienes se alegraban de ver crecer a su adorado hijo. Viktor era aquello que tanto habían anhelado y que por varios siglos se les había negado pero ahora helos ahí. Anya no cabía de felicidad al ver a su hijo dar sus primeros pasos, eran algo torpes pues el pequeño bebé se tambaleaba aunque eso o le impedía a andar rondando por todo el lugar para los sorprendidos padres que en una ocasión habían encontrado al pequeño platinado a las afueras de la cueva.

ー Finalmente nuestros ruegos fueron escuchados

Cualquier otra criatura viviente miraba con adoración al pequeño cuya cabellera plateada brillaba a los mínimos rayos de luz. Las hadas confeccionaban las ropas más hermosas que hacían resaltar sus atributos, desde el cabello hasta los ojos, haciendole ver como la creación mas hermosa.

Mikhail no podía estar más agradecido con las hadas y los incontables regalos que le hacían  al pequeño platinado; por eso cumplía con los deseos de estas en dejarles ir a la tierra, o mandar a alguien para conseguir los materiales que ellas necesitaban para confeccionar pero que no podían encontrarse en la isla.

Pero inclusive los centauros hacían sus regalos como juguetes de madera, inclusive llegaron a hacerle un caballito de madera que se mecía. Cuando Viktor lo vio y se subió por primera vez, no había nada ni nadie que le bajara. También tuvo uno con oveja y hasta buen personalizado con suave lana.

La familia disfrutaba amenamente el paso de las estaciones donde el gatear y tambalearse al caminar quedo en el olvido, ahora veían correr enérgico a su pequeño sobre los enormes prados mientras perseguía las mariposas o a alguna avecilla. A pesar de que el tiempo para ellos no se comparaba en nada al de los humanos, sentían que el de Viktor pasaba muy rápido, Anya no podía evitar extrañar aquella época donde cargaba en sus brazos a su niño mientras este jugaba con la larga trenza plateada o cuando Mikhail, en su forma híbrida, podía llevar a su hijo volando para que se fuera acostumbrando a las alturas al momento que cambiase no le fuera tan difícil.

Pero ahora con cienco doscientos cincuenta y seis años era distinto. Viktor ya estaba mas grande y su cabellera llegaba casi a la mitad de su espalda; en varias ocasiones se lo había cortado por motivos distintos como por ejemplo, aquella ocasión donde Chris y JJ le habían jugado una mala broma donde acabó con el cabello embarrado con babosas y lleno de la liga de estas. De solo recordarlo le provocaba arcadas.

Otra ocasión había sido porque al estar explorando el bosque a JJ se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de molestar a las hadas, y estas en venganza lanzaron lo primero que tenían a la mano, o sea pintura. Cuando llegó a casa su madre y padre pasaron riéndose por un largo rato al ver que su cabellera plateada se había tornado un arco iris. Y aún cuando su progenitora trato de ayudarle a sacar la pintura parte de su cabello quedo dañado y no le quedó de otra más que volvérselo a cortar.

Pero esta vez había decidió dejarlo crecer, quería ver que tan bien se miraba aunque dudaba que llegara a compararse con la de su madre. Para el Anya era una hermosa mujer, adoraba a su madre pues en los brazos de esta encontraba todo el confort que necesitaba. Y pobre de aquel que llegara a arruinarle nuevamente el cabello, juraba que terminaría ofreciéndolo como sacrificio a las arpías.

 

**...**

**..**

**.**

Al llegar la primavera no podía evitar correr a los mantos florales para encontrarse con Mila Babicheva y Sara Crispino. La primera era una radiante chiquilla de cabellera corta, parecían llamas danzantes en el viento que contrastaban bellamente con sus ojos azules y tez pálida. No sabía porque pero tenia la corazonada de que sería una alfa, quizá era por la tenacidad de esta, por esa manera de ser siempre activa a todo y su enorme instinto protector, revelandose casi a cualquier otro joven dragón.

Ella era una chispa de energía, muy alegre y siempre llena de ideas que terminaban en travesuras por recordar y alegrarte el día; por otro lado Sara era mas tranquila. Era una chiquilla de tez morena, cabellos azabaches y amatistas por ojos. Muy a lo contrario de Babicheva, Sara prefería pasar sus días en compañía de las hadas a quienes ayudaba a crecar y confeccionar, hasta les ayudaba a conseguir materiales que las pobres no podían cargar. Aunque la morena contaba con su hermano mellizo, Michele Crispino, ambos compartían ciertos rasgos físicos a diferencia de que el cabello de este era castaño.

A pesar de ser el mellizo menor era quien actuaba de manera sobreprotectora con la azabache, no gustaba de verla cerca de alfas o posibles alfas, llevandose al pobre Viktor y hasta a Mila en la lista, y eso que aún no se aclaraba a que jerarquía pertenecían por ser muy jovenes, aunque por el ligero aroma que transmiten el omega podía dar por hecho de que esos dos serian alfas y su hermanita correria peligro.

ー Eres un exagerado ーSiempre era la misma discusión donde Mila le discutía al castaño y este soltaba improperios contra la pelirroja que, sonriente hacia uso de su arma secretaー ¡EMIL!

La tez del moreno palidecía y la melliza de este con Viktor se tapaban la boca para evitar que la risa se les saliera al ver como el pobre miraba hacía todos lados buscando al susodicho, pero claro, Emil era muchísimo mas rápido y listo, siempre y cuando Micky no le estuviera viendo.

ー ¿Me llamaban? ーUn rápido y potente aleteo se escuchaba y a lo lejos se podía percibir la figura híbrida de un joven castaño. El menor de los Crispino se tornó pálido al ver como el oji azul se acercaba y mas al verle aquella sonrisa estúpida plasmada en los labiosー ¡MICKEY!

ー ¡No te me acerques! ーPero sin importar cuanto le gritase el castaño mayor le ignoraba y hacía lo que le viniera en gana, incluyendo envolver al pobre en sus brazos y olfatear muy cerca de su cuello. Micky olía a la suave lavanda y el, el amaba ese aroma.

ー Kya~ ¡Mickey tiene pareja~! ーSala por su parte los vitoreaba al verles asi. Emil avergonzado negaba la afirmación de la otra aunque por dentro estallaba en felicidad pues se imaginaba que en un futuro cuando Michele fuera mayor, ambos podrían enlazarse.

ー ¡Sobre mi cadaver!

O tal vez no, pero aun asi el castaño no borraba la sonrisa y no perdía las esperanzas; se decía así mismo que algun día lograría conquistar el corazón de ese hermoso moreno.

Aun asi a pesar de las discusiones de los mellizos e intervenciones de Mila y Viktor para que el ojivioleta no ahorcara al castaño, ambos acababan echados sobre el césped para tomar el sol, aunque Sara aprovechaba en hacerles coronas de flores a todos, en especial a Viktor.

ー Ya veras, quedaras hermoso como siempre

ー No lo dudo

Aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados podía sentir la mirada del mellizo menor clavada sobre el, Sara mientras tanto seguía trenzándole el cabello y usando algunos lirios para adornarleselo. En toda la mañana hablaban sobre cosas triviales, Mila le preguntaba a Emil la sensacion de volar pues ansiaba con locura tener sus alas e ir de aqui a alla, sobre todo tener la edad suficiente para ir a la tierra del hombre.

ー No entiendo cual es la insistencia ーMurmuro Mickey, por insistencia del castaño se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada sobre los muslos de Emil, al menos el bastardo servía de algo.

ー Tienen cosas maravillosas o eso dicen las hadas y otros dragones ーAclaro la pelirroja.

ー Mi padre dice que los humanos crean muchas cosas que les ayudan a hacer sus vidas mas fáciles ーSecundo el paltinado, Mila asentía feliz y preguntaba mas sobre esos artefactos extraños que los humanos utilizaban a lo que este contestaba con las mismas palabras que su padre había usado con el.

ー Para mi todos son unos malditos bastardos sin corazón

ー Creo que hay algunas excepciones ーInterfirió el ojiazul mayor, Micky solo se fue levantando lentamente de su comodo lugar para verle con molestiaー Para las veces que he ido me he dado cuenta de que no todos son... malos

ー ¿Disculpa? ーLe molestaba en sobremanera ver la enorme sonrisa de estúpido en el otro y más con ese gesto tonto de siempre arrancarse la cabeza.

ー Que no todos son malos ーVio directamente al menor, su sonrisa se había suavizado y los demas escuchaban atentosー Para las veces que he ido con mi padre me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de que hayan humanos malos, también hay excepciones

ー Lo mismo sucede con los de nuestra especie ーSolto de la nada la pelirroja, a este punto Sara ya había terminado de trenzarle el cabello y de colocarle la última florecilla a Viktor y la pelirroja quedó maravillada por la obra maestra de la morena ー No todos estan de acuerdo en vivir en paz, recuerdan la historia que nos han contado

ー Los conflictos con otras manadas por territorios ーTodos asintieron a las palabras de Mila.

ー O por Omegas ーEsta vez la atención estaba centrada en Sara quien jugaba con los cabellos sueltos que formaban la punta de la trenza.

Se era bien sabido que los alfas se pelearían a muerte por el territorio, la comida y los omegas ya que estos eran los encargados de traerles crías al mundo, pero claro que no todos los alfas eran unos trogloditas. Muchos defendían a los omegas por razones simples ya que estos podian ser algun pariente o amigo, o solamente se colocaban en el lugar de este y su instinto protector se activaba; pues ¿quién en su sano juicio utilizaria la voz para someter a un pobre e indefenso omega?  Solo los imbeciles trogloditas neanderthales.

ー ¡Mierda ya es tarde! ーMila se levanto hecha un remolino al ver lo alto que estaba el sol, ya era hora del almuerzo y sabía que si llegaba tarde su padre le dejaría sin una buena ración de carne.

ー ¿Porque siento que estoy olvidando algo? ーEsta vez fue Emil quien se levanto viendo hacía el horizonte como si con eso lograra encontrar la respuesta, aunque esta llego pronto luego de recibir un golpe contra su cabeza, cortesía de Micky.

ー Tarado

ー ¡Micky! ーSara ni tarda ni perezosa le jalo las orejas a su hermano quien le miraba llorosoー ¡No voy a permitir que trates de esa manera a tu futuro esposo!

ー Futuro...

ー ¿Esposo?

Los mencionados voltearon a verse y los otros tres rieron al ver la cara llena de felicidad que tenia Emil contra la cara llena de terror del pobre ojivioleta.

ー ¡JAMAS!

ー ¡MICKY!

Los mellizos siguieron con su discusión y tomando la generosa oferta del castaño de ojos azules de llevarles a casa, y quien fue cambiando a su forma mas grande para la maravilla de todos, sobre todo de Mila quien saltaba de felicidad.

ー ¡Todos abordo! ーLos cuatro subieron rápidamente al lomo del dragon quién dando leves aletados al principio, fue levantandose un par de metros para luego ir tomando mas fuerza hasta casi rozar las nubes, todo porque Sara y Mila le insistieron.

 

**...**

**..**

**.**

 

Mila había sido la primera en ir a dejar para tristeza de la pelirroja, luego fue su turno ya que su hogar era el siguiente y por último los mellizos ya que estos vivían cerca del castano.

ー ¡Gracias! ーAgitaba el brazo a modo de despedida, Emil solto un gorgoteo mientras los hermanos igual se despidieron de el con un gesto de mano.

ー Veo que te has divertido mucho hoy ーDio un brinco del susto al escuchar aquella voz detrás suyo, era su madre quién solto una risita al ver la cara de su hijo quien luego de recobrarse, acorto la distancia para abrazarle.

ー Sara me hizo un nuevo peinado ーAlzo la mirada.

ー Asi parece ser ーSu mano acariciaba con suavidad los cabellos de su hijo mientras apreciaba el hermoso arreglo que la joven Crispino le habia hecho, sin duda la chica cada dia se superaba mas y mas, a lo mejor era por la enorme influencia de las hadas.

ー ¿Papá esta aqui? ーAmbos entraron a la enorme cueva que les servía como fortaleza para la humilde morada, pues algunas veces les gustaba estar en esa forma, era algo comodo.

ー Papá esta algo ocupado ーNo supo porque pero habia notado un cambió extraño en la voz de su madre, casi podia jurar que sonaba preocupada y hubiera preguntado que ocurría de no ser por el olor al estofado que había hecho.

Otra cosa sorprendente que habian aprendido de los humanos era la manera en la que ellos preparaban sus comidas, usando extrañas plantas y polvos que ellos llamaban _condimentos,_ asi como la manera de usar el lodo o algo similar que al exponerlo a fuertes llamaradas, podian endurecerlo y crear objetos que usaban para colocar sus comidas o bebidas, todo eso era fascinante.

Anya solo miraba lo feliz que su hijo era al comer y con gestos cariñosos le regalaba caricias que alegraban aun mas a su cría. Su pequeño Viktor era eso, aun era una cría que no tendria posibilidades de sobrebibir al no tenerles cerca. Su corazón se llenaba de dolor de solo imaginarlo.

ー _"Mikhail confio en que lograras arreglar esto"_

Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de plegarias hacia la madre Tierra, esperando que esta les amparara y les protegiera de lo que se avecinaba.


End file.
